Black and White
"Black and White" is the first episode of the first season of Young Justice: Shades of Gray, and the first of the overall series. Logline Synopsis "You can leave the info, or you can disappear," said Shade Fangbiter. She was holding a knife to the throat of a computer person at WayneTech. "Everything's here," the guy replied. "Good,"she said,"Now leave, and don't tell anyone about this. Otherwise..." She left the threat in the air. "I understand. I won't tell anyone!" the guy said running off. "Now let's get down to business," she said, turning on a computer. "Terra, wake up!" Jade Ngyuyen called. "I'm up, I'm up," she replied. It was her first day at Gotham Academy. She was phsyced, but wished she was there to actually learn. She put on her uniform and went downstairs. "You know what you have to do," Jade asked. Terra nodded. "I'll find out everything." "Good. And good luck," Jade told her. "Hi. I'm your new student liason, Mason," a boy told Terra. He was about her age, 16, and had black hair and brown eyes. She thought he was pretty cute, too. "Hi, I'm Terra," she replied. Then, a boy bumped in to her. "Ahh! I'm sorry!" he said, running away. "Isn't he a little young?" Terra asked Mason. "Yeah, but he's super smart. I hear he went from the fourth to seventh grade last year." Mason told her, "Anyways, let's get to class." As they were walking through the hallways, Terra noticed a plaque that read Dick Grayson, Mathlete Honoree, 2010. Just the type of Robin material, thought Terra. That night, Shade Fangbiter was prowling through town. She was supposed to destroy a city block, and got right to it. "Bombarda!Yortsed!" she yelled, a purple magical aura surrounding her hands. "You'd better stop that!" came a voice. It was a boy, about 10, in a white mask, white shirt, black bow tie, yellow vest, black pants, and black boots. However, the one thing that stood out were his eyes. Sky blue, just like her's! "Is that supposed to scare me?" she laughed. "No, but this is!" he replied. "Xob tih reh!" Then, a white magical aura surrounded his hands, and a box came at Shade. "Ugh! Not bad," she replied. Then, she preformed a feat of acrobatics and got close to the boy. "Torpedas!" they both yelled, a blast of light hitting each other. Then, on Shade's side, her purple aura turned yellow, and on the boy's side, his aura turned blue! "What?" Shade asked surprised. Then a the earth rumbled, and a wall of fire surrounded the city block. "Wait!" the boy said, taking off his mask. It was the same kid from Gotham Academy Shade saw earlier. Then, to get away from the fire, Shade preformed a feat of acrobatics."I'm sorry," she said. But the fire had already surrounded him. "Ugh. Fire!" she yelled. "Miss me, old partner? Now I know who you really are. Man, you look hot behind that mask, Terra," Fire told her. She took off her mask, and sure enough, it was Terra Rose. She rolled her eyes, and said,"I didn't need your help." "Sure didn't look like that to me," Fire replied. Then, sirens wailed in the distance. "Cops are coming. Let's get out of here," Terra said. As they ran off, Terra wondered, Why did we have the exact same color eyes, and why did my aura change? Could we be ...related?! Category:Episodes Category:Series